vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (Director's Cut)
Pilot (Director's Cut) is the unaired zeroth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary KLAUS RETURNS TO HIS PAST IN NEW ORLEANS - Klaus Mikaelson, the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to New Orleans, the city his family helped build, the city from which he and his siblings – Elijah and Rebekah – were exiled a century ago by their relentless hunter father. Drawn back by a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is the French Quarter, Klaus is surprised that the city still feels like home to him despite the century he’s been away. Curious as to why Klaus would return to the one place he swore he would never set foot again, Elijah follows his brother and learns that the beautiful and rebellious werewolf Hayley – Klaus’ onetime flame – has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history. Hayley has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals to the brothers the almost unbelievable news that Hayley is carrying Klaus’ unborn child, Elijah realizes that the Original family has been given a second chance at humanity, and the redemption they desperately crave. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson* *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson* *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson* *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall* *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard* *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux* *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell* *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire* (*) - Uncredited Guest Cast *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux* *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure * *Eka Darville as Diego* *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes* Co-Cast *Jonathan Weiss as Tour Guide * *Chris Osborn as vampire #1* *Derek Roberts as vampire #2* Quotes :Rebekah: "New Orleans? What the bloody hell is he doing there?" :Elijah: "Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter." :Rebekah: "Well the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don’t suppose they found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" :Elijah: "Rebekah, in the name of our family you might try to dial down your glee." :Rebekah: "What family? We are three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I for one hope they found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot." : ---- :Klaus: "For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king." :Elijah: "And what of Hayley and the baby?" :Klaus: "Every king needs an heir." Trivia *Antagonist: Marcellus Gerard. *Protagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *A very similar episode was aired as an episode of the fourth season of the mother show The Vampire Diaries working as a planted pilot. While some scenes are the same this episode has both unaired and alternate material working as an episode on its own without being affected by The Vampire Diaries. **The first episode, Always and Forever, also overlaps with this episode as well as The Originals (Episode). Unlike The Originals (Episode), which centres around Klaus, this episode shows the events from Elijah's point of view. *Due to this episode not being aired on television but being released at Comic-Con and the CW website, not a single cast member is credited. *This is the first episode in the continuity of The Originals. *This episode is numbered as episode 0 due to not being an official part of the first season. *All ties (like the origin of the letter) to The Vampire Diaries are cut due to the show being meant to be able to stand on its own feet. **This is the first episode to feature the Originals title card. *Davina made her debut in this episode of TO even though she wasn't shown in the original backdoor pilot. Continuity *Since Elijah is still in Mystic Falls in the beginning of the episode, this episode is set after Pictures of You. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The_Originals_Director's_Cut_New_Scenes_(read_description)|New scenes Pictures Elijah and Sofi.jpg|Elijah and Sophie Hayley-and-Elijah-Mikaelson.gif|Hayley and Elijah Capture-pilote-scene-coupée-Elijah-Hayley.jpg Grumpyelijah.jpg The Originals 1.jpg|Elijah and Klaus The Originals 2.jpg The Originals 3.jpg|The Fortune Teller and Klaus The Originals 4.jpg|Klaus and Marcel The Originals 5.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah The Originals 6.jpg|Camille and Klaus The Originals 7.jpg|Hayley The Originals 8.jpg The Originals 9.jpg|Lafayette cemetery The_Originals_10.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png Tumblr mkdmeqEzMf1rqtxpzo9 500.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-9.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-7.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg The OriginalsVampire.png klaus the originals promo.jpg elijah the Originals promo.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Originals-Marcel.png tumblr_mlgrq96KL41rnppfqo1_500.gif klaus_theOepisode.png Marceltheoriginals.gif Hayleypromo.jpg s030a-425-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-425-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-425-vam1-10-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h36m07s169.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h36m13s231.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h36m19s40.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h36m32s164.png vlcsnap-2013-04-22-14h36m44s35.png s030a-425-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-425-vam1-10-04.jpg s030a-425-vam1-10-05.jpg capture-20130422-195558.png capture-20130422-195811.png capture-20130422-200014.png capture-20130422-200130.png capture-20130422-203405.png capture-20130422-203541.png capture-20130422-203853.png 4x20-Marcel and..png 4x20-poster.jpg|Poster 740626055.jpg|The Original BTS Elijahoriginalsbts.png|Elijah arrives for first day of filming. http://instagram.com/p/WeuskwhleI/ Claire Holt tweet pic.jpg|Joseph, Claire and Daniel in the set https://twitter.com/MissClaireHolt/status/306043820003454978 BFMaKD6CAAAPAid.jpg|Leah Pipes as Camille Daniel Gilliies as Elijah.jpg|Daniel Gillies as Elijah Joseph.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus BFMQNqxCAAEDskO.jpg|Charles Micheal Davis as Marcel BFKoGVkCEAADeJ7.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus Joesph.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus on set with fan 417692_442248399176994_69458058_n.jpg New orleans bts originals.jpg klaus on set.jpg JoMO on Originals set.jpg JoMO on the originals set bts.jpg JoMo in Nola1.jpg Julie Plec in NoLa.jpg|Julie Plec Lafayette Cemetery2.JPG Lafayette Cemetery3.JPG Jomo in Nola2.jpg Jomo and Charles1.jpg Jomo and Charles2.jpg Jomo in Nola5.jpg Jomo in Nola4.jpg Jomo in Nola3.jpg 311312_606559922690031_1772453840_n.jpg|Behind the Scenes Jomo and Charles8.jpg Jomo and Charles7.jpg Jomo and Charles6.jpg Jomo and Charles5.jpg Jomo and Charles3.jpg BIvh8CjCIAEiojn.jpg 01134.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters